


Photography

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [9]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas talks to Philip for the first time.





	Photography

Lukas waited outside of the gas station, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at the door. He was doing this. He was going to go in and talk to the new kid. Philip was his name, he had biology with Lukas and always read a book instead of took notes. Lukas was captivated by him and he had no idea why. He reached out, opening the door and walking inside, ignoring the worker who said hello to him. He pulled his phone out, walking down towards the drink area, freezing when he saw Philip out of the corner of his eye. Taking a deep breath, Lukas stuffed his phone in his pocket and walked towards Philip.

"Hey." He gave him a small wave.

Philip didn't even look up. "Hi.." 

Lukas looked Philip up and down, trying to figure out a way to keep the conversation going. "I like your picture box." 

Philip turned his head slowly, staring at Lukas. "What?"

"Your photo square." 

Philip raised his eyebrows. "My camera?"

Lukas stared at him, now. "Um.. yeah.. your camera."

"Uh.. thanks.." Philip replied before turning away.

"So..you like taking pictures, right?" Lukas asked, stepping closer. 

"Yeah. I love photography."

"Me too." Lukas laughed. "Photos.. man.. they're real nice."

"Um.. you could say that." Philip was looking back at the food on his aisle.

"They're.. so cool.. like the pictures.. in the frames.. they're interesting.." 

Philip looked at him. "I have to go.."

"Um...okay.."

Philip walked away. 

Lukas only sighed. "Why the fuck did I say picture box?"


End file.
